Intracorporeal suturing of tissue during surgery presents challenges to the surgeon in that the surgeon is called upon to manipulate one or more suturing instruments within the confines of an incision formed in the patient's body. In some cases, the surgeon will use his/her finger(s) to dissect tissue or separate tissue along tissue planes to form a space within the tissue that allows the surgeon to palpate and identify a desired target location for placement of a suture. Often, the space formed in the dissected tissue is opened until it is large enough to receive both the surgeon's finger(s) and the suturing instrument(s). The space provides access to the identified target location where it is desired to place the suture. However, the target location is often disposed inside the patient's body at an angle that is difficult to reach and can have a depth that precludes visualization of the target location. Delivering surgical instruments to the target location is challenging when the target location cannot be visualized by the surgeon.